The Girl That Time Forgot
by TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm
Summary: The Doctor and Ponds hear about a blonde woman, who goes around saving civilizations with her powers. She is called Bad Wolf, and is known throughout the universe. Can they track her down? Rosex11 AmyxRory
1. Chapter 1

**This applies to all chapters of this story, I sadly do not own Doctor Who. The only thing I own are my own characters.**

* * *

"All right Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked as she leaned against the railing that surround the console with Rory right next to her.

"I am not sure, what do you want to do? Save a planet, or go to the world made completely of chocolate?" He said from below, on his swing underneath the console, tinkering as usual.

Amy looked torn, Rory went to speak but she spoke louder and cut him off. "I would say any day the chocolate place, but I'm up for some running!"

"Amy!" Rory groaned out.

The Doctor looked up at Amy through the glass, a large grin taking over his face. "I was hoping you were going to say that!" The TARDIS then sparked in his face. "Hey!" He shouted up at the rotor, and the TARDIS let out a groan. Amy laughed, Rory smirked, and The Doctor gave a huff.

A beep from the console sounded, making The Doctor frown. He climbed out of his swing and ran back up, flicking switches and hitting buttons as a sheet began to print out of the smallest slit that had not been noticed before.

"Uh, Doctor what is that?" Rory asked, The Doctor ripped the piece of paper out and seemed to skim over it, Amy and Rory came up behind him.

"It is all of the distress calls that people have sent me in the last 1,000 years of my life." He said while looking over the list, rather surprised.

"So you just put these off, until you feel like it?" Amy questioned.

"Pretty much…" He grumbled under his breath, as he continued to read.

Rory huffed, frustrated. "And you just ignore them!"

The Doctor stopped and turned to him. "Rory, it is a time machine. They could have called me 700 years ago, and I could be there a minute after they called!"

"Oh come on, let's just pick one already!" Amy stalked over to him, and ripped the list out of his hands, not listening to his protests. Closing her eyes, she pointed her finger on a random name. Her eyes snapped open. "Okay, we are going to some planet called… Italis." She paused. "So, what is going on there?"

"Don't know, looks like they called me about…" He glanced at his watch. "856 years ago…"

Amy raised an eyebrow at The Doctor.

"I was busy!" He defended himself; he began flipping switches and entering data that made no sense to anyone but him.

"Doctor, what kinds of things live in Isolis?" Rory asked.

"_Italis, _Rory! Isolis is a species. But a very decent question!" The Doctor yelled while side stepping and slamming down three buttons. He looked up to see Rory and Amy waiting for an answer. "Sorry, right. The people on Italis have basically the same body composition as humans… except…"

Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are what you humans call super human, they're incredibly fast and strong. They are human then they're not… Like a Dalek-y version of humans! Built specifically for war, they only know how to take orders really and their need for conquer. But the human in them makes them not so bad."

The Scottish woman took her chance to ask her question when his rambling finally ceased. "So why do you think they called you?"

He gave a shrug.

"I am not sure. They are never invaded. But," He whacked a button hard. "After my people finally got them to stop conquering every life form they encountered, they starting guarding things."

Rory ducked his head slightly. "Like what?"

"Prisoners, sources of power, great weapons, lots of things. Now! There are two possibilities I can think of! One, they have something they can't handle, two, someone as powerful as them is trying to steal one of their treasured items." With one final switch, he turned to his companions and grinned. "Let's go find out!"

The TARDIS gave one last shake and groan before The Doctor ran out of the doors, with the Ponds on his heels. He sniffed the air, and they just stared at him, looking quickly down at his watch.

"OK, I am a couple of years off…"

He looked up to see their questioning stares.

"All right! Maybe a little tiny," he gave a small pause. "200 years off, but judging by the way this place looks," he gestured around them. "They are doing just fine."

"Doctor? What's that?" Amy pointed to a huge mountain, and carved into the side was a wolf.

A wolf that looked to be engulfed in golden light

"If I had to guess, I would say that is a God they worship." The Doctor huffed, because it made him uncomfortable how disturbingly familiar it was like to a person who was so close but so far away. He straightened his bow tie and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. "Come on! Let's go see what they needed me for!" The Doctor began to run with his two companions in tow, running to the city laid out below.

Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. She knew the Doctor well enough to know how his attitude had changed when he saw the mountain carving.

In fact… Most of the city had pictures of a wolf, usually surrounded by swirly lines or flickering bright fire. The planet itself was beautiful, the sky was lavender purple, it had 3 suns and you could see a couple of moons as well. People looked normal… to a human's standard, a few features were odd such as their red eyes, skin raging in many different colors… so maybe not completely normal to human standard. The grass was a bright honey-like yellow, and the air seemed normal. Finally they arrived at what appeared to be a palace.

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the guards outside the palace looked at the paper then each other, nodding, one of the guards walked into a beautiful chamber-like room followed closely by the trio. A woman sat in an overly large chair, looking very relaxed.

She was very beautiful; the woman had long white hair and icy blue skin. It almost seemed to suit her.

"Doctor, it took you long enough…"

"Princess, you are looking well." He bowed; Rory and Amy understanding did the same.

"You're rather late if you hadn't noticed, and it's Queen now, Doctor." She got up from her seat and walked down a few of the steps, stopping midway.

"I am, _terribly,_ sorry your majesty, but time travel is not always reliable. May I ask what you need me for?"

"Needed." Her eyes were somewhat cold and held authority. "I believe you should know who replaced you in the crucial moment when we needed you most." She choked out, obviously reliving the days of which horrors consumed.

After a moment, she continued.

"One day, something came crashing to our planet. It was a gem, a golden gem… Naturally we took it to where we store everything, and locked it away. Keeping it safe. Then they came…" Her voice trailed off, and tears started to form in her red eyes…

"Who came?"

"Everyone." She yelled, shaking. "The Daleks, Cyberman, Slitheen, Sontarans, everyone you can think of, Doctor! They came for that… _gem_. They said that it was a piece of the vortex itself, and that with it they could change the universe. We fought them, but with so many foes we were losing, so we called you. And you never came!" She saw The Doctor open his mouth. "You were too late."

The Doctor let out a breath and nodded "But how did you defeat them, you said that you were losing?"

"We didn't." She spoke like it was an obvious subject. "But she came. She came and defeated them all, with a flick of her wrist. She took the gem for herself. She had such a wise voice, and she told us that was the only way no one could get his or her hands on it." She let out a small scoff. "I didn't want it after the trouble it caused!" The Queen blinked and looked outside to the mountain. "And as quick as she came, she was gone. She saved us all."

"But why a wolf? What does the wolf mean?"

"We asked her name, so we had something to call our savior by… but she said that she had many names. We just asked for one, one we could use to send across the stars. And she told us."

"But why not have her picture on everything?" The Doctor was incredibly confused, shooting out questions. "And what was the name she told you?" The Doctor was becoming more and more anxious, he felt sick to the stomach.

It couldn't be her. No. Impossible. Out of the question.

"She told us that we could not send her image across the stars, that it might attract a man." Her voice became cold again. "A certain man."

"But what was her name!" He screamed out, getting very close to her now, his voice held anger, nervousness, and a terror that was taking it's hold of his hearts. He couldn't get his hopes up.

"Bad Wolf."

The Doctor staggered backwards.

"Doctor?"

"Bad Wolf? She is the beginning and the end, the whole of time and space, the most powerful person on any planet." He regained his balance and walked back to the Queen. "I believe if I know correctly who she is… she has blonde hair about this tall, a bit of an attitude?"

The Queen stared. "She was so wise, and The Bad Wolf told me, that when he came, to tell him something."

"What did she say?"

"Run."

The Doctor let a grin slip onto his face, that clever girl she was.

Rose Tyler.

She was back.

And so he ran.

The Doctor called behind him. "Until next time, your majesty, come along Ponds!" The trio ran back into the TARDIS. The Doctor whizzed around the console again, hitting and flicking switches, buttons and levers, sending them right into the vortex, and crossed that distress call off of his very long list.

"Doctor, who is this Bad Wolf?" Rory piped up.

"Rose Tyler." He name rolled of his tongue beautifully. He grinned again. "She was a former companion of mine, for the last two regenerations. She absorbed the heart of the TARDIS to save me, that's what all that gold energy stuff that surrounds her is, thought I got all that power out of her." He turned his head to the rotor. "I've got to do something, The TARDIS will fill you in, eh Old Girl?"

He didn't want to relive those memories.

The TARDIS hummed, and sent Rose's history into Rory and Amy's head.

"Oh my god…" Amy said falling to the floor with Rory.

"I know, just give it a little while, you will get used to it."

"No. Rose. The Bad Wolf, we know her, we studied her in school!" Rory exclaimed breathless.

"What?" The Doctor stopped and turned to them slowly.

"She is there, all throughout history. Just a story in the dark, didn't really think anything of it. They called her the Wolf, or Bad Wolf; sometimes she was referred to as a goddess. She's in paintings, stories of her stopping wars, and all that. She was scattered in all time periods."

The Doctor frowned at them, his eyes darting around, like trying to put a puzzle together in his head.

"But… Doctor, that's not all," Amy spoke up, her eyes going very distant. "After you left me when I was eight…"

"Come on, Amelia. You can tell me."

"She came to me," Amy looked up at The Doctor with wide eyes. "I thought it was a dream. She said there was something in my house, and that she trapped it in that room. Saying that it couldn't get out until he came. She always had golden energy around her, especially around her eyes… Everyone thought she was imaginary, like you, but I knew she was real. She never came back though."

The Doctor was still in awe. He sat down on the jump seat, trying to take that all in. All of the sudden there was a loud crack of electricity, and a very familiar face was in front of them.

"Hello Sweetie!"

He stood up and walked over to her.

"What is it this time, River? You never find me unless it's trouble."

"Got a message, thought you would be interested."

"What message?"

"Run, Bad Wolf. Run."

* * *

******Massive thanks to my brilliant Beta, who helped me redo this chapter (and all of the others) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a loud crack of electricity, and a very familiar face was in front of them._

_"Hello Sweetie!"_

_He stood up and walked over to her._

_"What is it this time, River? You never find me unless it's trouble."_

_"Got a message, thought you would be interested."_

_"What message?"_

_"Run, Bad Wolf. Run."_

"River what do you mean?" The Doctor's frustration was slowly building; everyone seemed to know about Bad Wolf's history but _him_.

"I received this, and I thought you should know! See!" River held up her own psychic paper, and the words wrote themselves on the page over and over.

"Do you know her?"

River looked back up at him, and smiled. "Spoilers."

He groaned. "Hate it when you do that… But what does the message mean?" He took a deep breath. "Is she in danger?"

"Think so, a lot of people have been after her for the longest time… If one got a hold of her…"

The Doctor frowned, not wanting to think of the possibilities River was suggesting. "When did you get this message?"

"About a year back-"

"A year?" He spat out facing her fully, his fists clenching at his sides. "You have had this message a whole _year_?" The Doctor seethed out.

River stared up at him expectantly but the annoyance bubbled in her eyes. "Doctor, you are a hard man to find." She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Plus I'm constantly on the run. It makes things very difficult."

He shifted, almost trying to physically direct the anger that bubbled in his blood out of his body.

"Doctor, we're a bit confused…" Rory muttered, The Doctor's anger radiating through out the room.

The Doctor paused and turned his eyes away from River to Rory. "What Rory?" His voice spoke calm, but his eyes shouted frustration and anger.

"Who exactly is, Rose?" Amy piped up.

He shifted his eyes away.

"Why is she so important to you?" Amy continued.

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment, his hearts breaking all over again.

"Rose…" A sad smile graced his face. "Rose Tyler, was a former companion of mine, right after the Time War. I was a dangerous wreck, the Oncoming Storm I was called… We traveled for a while a couple of regenerations back, and then she absorbed the heart of the TARDIS!" He shook his head. "I had to remove the heart from her because it was burning her, to much for a human brain. It killed me and made me regenerate into my tenth body. We traveled some more, and then she got taken away. The TARDIS showed you that, didn't she?"

"Yes and no. We were only told she was a companion, no specifics."

"The Doctor loves her." River said sadly, but her face was void of emotion.

The Doctors head jerked up, and gave her a horrified look.

"Doctor?" Amy gently asked, stepping towards him. "Is that true?"

He didn't answer; instead he stepped away from her and towards the console, pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Where are we going?" Rory squeaked out.

"To visit a very old friend…" The Doctor gritted out and pulled down on a lever, the TARDIS shook, and changed direction.

_**~Rose A Long Time Ago~**_

"You got that Amelia? He will come back, you just have to wait." The blonde stood back up from where she had been crouching in front of the young girl.

The red head nodded, and the woman smiled.

A second passed, and a flash of golden light engulfed the blonde woman, and The Bad Wolf was gone.

Rose looked around, and saw a complete wasteland. High radiation blew in the breeze, and Rose gripped her body tighter. She looked at her hands, and saw golden light escaping from her fingertips.

This was her home.

A deserted planet far away from the Milky Way galaxy, it was the only place she found welcoming. Rose walked around for a moment hunting the ground for something, and found a hole. She uncovered it and jumped down, her feet met the floor, and she was greeted with a familiar sight.

A small room, she just had a small bed that was it.

Rose sat down on the mattress, and closed her eyes. She screamed, and they snapped back open. Visions of him, the man in the suit, he looked like the Doctor, he acted like the Doctor, but he wasn't the Doctor. The man that chased her throughout the galaxy just for her powers, a man that controlled her with fear, a man that wouldn't stop. She couldn't kill him it was too painful. She escaped through the void, but got stuck there in the process.

She spent a long, long time there. It was so painful; she died and woke up so many times. She didn't know how she survived for so long… she figured it just had something to do with the void. It basically was meant to be a prison, so she guessed that she couldn't escape, even by dying. Sometimes the void would suffocate her, or rip her to shreds, or she would come across a still functioning Dalek. Her mind was plagued with these images. Until one day, there was a hole. A very small hole, it was her way out, and she could just squeeze through. When she stepped out, she saw a very familiar face.

_**~Flashback~**_

Rose jumped through the hole in the void, and came crashing onto the ground. The whole room was white; she looked down to see she had made a dirty smudge on the floor. She felt disgusting covered in sweat and dirt… or maybe that was blood, she couldn't tell. Her vision blurred, but she could still make out something.

Someone.

Shakily her feet started taking steps; she hadn't used them in so long. Rose estimated that she had been in the void for a very long time, maybe too long. She took a deep breath in, air burning through her lungs. Her clothes were torn, but she still made her way to the figure. Once she got close enough, her vision cleared. A face. It was a face in a jar, a big face at that. She sat down next to the jar, and put her hand on the glass. The huge eyes fluttered open, and a smile came across the creatures face.

"Rose." It whispered, but it didn't reach her ears as such more like it caressed her mind.

"How do you know my name? W-what are you?"

"I am The Face of Boe, but you know me. We met long ago."

"How do you know me?" Rose asked in confusing tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I am a very old friend, you know me by a different name."

Rose frowned deeper. "What name?"

She could feel his amusement and an almost soft chuckle made her calm. "We always had that night next to Big Ben, we danced."

Rose's eyes went wide, and she sat up straighter. "J-Jack?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I haven't been called that in such a long time." He sounded so happy and relieved in her mind, and she gave his a confused look.

"H-How old…" Her voice trailed off.

"About 5 billion years and counting."

Her jaw went loose, and the head hummed in delight.

"He is looking for you."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "Who?"

"The Doctor. He is looking for you, but you cannot look for him. You must live your life, he will find you when the time is right."

"But-" She got cut off.

"Rose." His calm voice almost rattled authority around her head and she kept silent. "You must find me as you know me, when you hit your lowest point. Explain everything, and do not tell him about my future. He cannot know." She gave a nod and began to get up. "And Rose?"

She paused. "Yeah?"

"You are worth fighting for."

"I love you too, Jack." She kissed the glass, and walked in the other direction. She stopped for a moment and turned around, the face was asleep, as far she knew.

She knew he was bluffing.

"Jack."

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Do you still have a Vortex Manipulator by any chance?"

A hum of affirmation filled her head like a buzz, and a compartment opened from the bottom rim that surrounded his glass case. Rose ran back and saw in the compartment was his old leather Vortex Manipulator, she pulled it out carefully, scared it would shatter into a million pieces.

She fingered it lightly with a small smile, and looked back at The Face of Boe, and attached it to her wrist. Rose took out a sonic screwdriver, which she had designed to her favorite color, pink.

After a few moments of fiddling with the Vortex Manipulator, she looked back up at the face.

"It was nice seeing you, Jack."

Before he could respond she was gone.

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

Rose shook her head; a small and sad smile graced her lips. That was the last time she had seen him. She remembered his words loud and clear, and she had seen so many horrors since she had returned… it made her fear what her lowest moment was going to be, even though she wanted to see him greatly.

Rose gave a sigh and lifted up her jacket sleeve, and eyed the Vortex Manipulator. She opened the flap, and studied everything.

She frowned.

Something didn't look right. Rose pulled on it and a compartment opened up. She pulled out the object and stared at it. It was a necklace. A _very beautiful_ necklace, at that, a TARDIS blue gem.

She jumped when a projection shined out the device, and her eyes went wide.

It was The Face of Boe.

"I see you found my gift, Rose Tyler." He breathed out the words. "When you see me next, make sure I see the Vortex Manipulator, but be careful and make it subtle, Rose." He gave a hum. "When I saw you wearing that all those years ago, I was wise enough to realize an older version of myself had given this to you, so I put in a hidden gift. It is the only stone of its kind, so take good care of it. It is older than me. I believe when I retrieved the item, it was a symbol of remembrance.

"The journey ahead will be rough, I will always be there for you, Rose Tyler. That stone will also help you locate me. Good luck, Rose. You will need it. Remember, you are worth fighting for." With that the projection faded, and Rose clutched the pendant tightly.

Rose licked her lips nervously then stood up, slipping the chain around her neck. She thought about what The Face of Boe had said, she began to wonder how she would ever see him, how this would lead her to Jack. The world seemed to spin and become a haze, a sort of clouded image laid across the surface of her real world, and she saw him. He was underground? A bunch of people sat around him, all with drinks, including him. "Still the same…" She whispered. Jack looked right at Rose, and his eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly – he looked like he was going to shout something.

Rose cut off the connection.

'_Did he really just see me? Fantastic. Go and screw up timelines why don't ya?'_

She gave a sigh and laid down on the bed, staring at the dirt covered ceiling. Said dirt began to fall from above and she frowned as it began to come down in larger chunks. Rose sat up swiftly; her heart was in between a place of beating out of her chest and not beating at all.

As big chunks had just begun to fall around her, and then it all stopped…

Rose's eyebrows knitted tighter together, her face dropped. She could hear the faint sound of marching.

Someone had found her.

She pulled her sleeve back again and activated the Vortex Manipulator…

Nothing happened.

Panic and terror began to sink their teeth in; Rose stumbled to get her Sonic Screwdriver out, dropping it in the process. She ducked down, snatching it up, fiddling with the settings and buzzing it over the Vortex Manipulator.

She shouted when a blast hit the wall behind her, looking up she saw a bunch of figures, all wearing suits that covered from head to toe.

"You will stand!"

Rose stood up slowly, slipping her Sonic Screwdriver away, folding her hands behind her back fiddling with the co-ordinates as they crowded the cave like room.

"Now who are you? If you had told me you were coming I would have made tea." Rose said casually, her hands were shaking making it a difficult task to enter random co-ordinates.

The figure standing up front stood up straighter – _military_. Rose assumed.

"We are The Sontarans, fighting squadron section 667B. You will surrender yourself to us immediately." The Sontaran raised his firearm after the little introduction; the rest of the short men presented their weapons at the ready.

Rose now satisfied she had finally entered in her destination correctly, she gave a sigh. "Well, sorry mates. But I actually have somewhere to be, bye!"

With a flash of light, she was gone.

_**~Back to present day~**_

"Doctor where exactly is this _old friend_?" Amy yelled while being knocked back between grabbing the console and the railing.

"Not sure, he never stays in one spot." He pulled a switch with a grunt. "Kind of like me!" He grinned and the TARDIS shook violently. Sparks flew everywhere, and everyone held on for dear life.

"Sweetie!" River screamed out. "The stabilizers!" Checking over a screen.

"They are on!" He grunted, stumbling back, he regained his balance and twisted a circular regulator. "Hold on everybody!" With the smack of a button and pull of a handle, the TARDIS had landed.

"What have I told you about the brakes? Don't leave them on!" River spoke pointedly at the mad man who was lying on the floor.

"Don't care, best noise in the universe! Let's go Ponds of all ages!"

Amy and River stopped dead in their tracks.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Amy said, a deathly tone creeping into her voice.

"Yes Sweetie? What is that supposed to mean?" River spoke with same voice her mother did.

Rory held back a laugh, thinking The Doctor was in for it.

"I meant," He pulled a face. "Oh never mind. We have more important issues at hand."

He ran through the doors, before the girls could do anything else.

"Boe!" The Doctor exclaimed, kneeling before the glass.

"Hello Doctor." Boe voice rattled amusement in his head.

The Ponds ambled out of the TARDIS.

"Face of Boe! Or should I-"

"Foreknowledge is dangerous, Doctor." He understood Boe was referring to the companions behind him.

"Doctor… Is that a face, in a jar?" Amy opened her mouth a few more times, not sure how else to put it or what more to say.

"Don't be rude, Amy!"

Rory's eyes were wide. "It's like Futurama but, bigger."

"Rory!"

"It is all right, many have responded the same in such circumstances… one rather recently."

The Doctor knew who he was referring to right away.

"She was here, wasn't she? Where did she go? Is she alright?"

"That information must be with held for the time being…" Boe eyed River. "Spoilers."

"Boe!"

"Doctor…"

The Doctor let out a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face in anguish. "You are not going to talk. Are you?"

"Regrettably sorry, Doctor."

"How can he do that? Talk? His mouth isn't moving!" Rory gestured wildly.

"He is telepathic."

Boe hummed soothingly. "Doctor." The Doctor turned his attention back to Boe. "She is safe, mostly."

"'Mostly'? What does 'mostly' mean?"

"One of the many things you must discover yourself, Doctor. You will meet again, in due time."

"Boe-" Before the Doctor could say anymore, he faded before them.

"What just happened?" Rory sputtered.

"He teleported out." The Doctor growled out, frustration consuming his mind. He stood back up, tense.

"But who is he?"

"A_ very_ old friend."

There was a moment of silence, The Doctor not revealing anymore about this mysterious face.

He turned back to the TARDIS, with all three of them hot on his heels.

_**~Past Torchwood~**_

"Jack!" Tosh yelled.

There was a moment of silence before he ran out of his office, with Ianto right behind him, buttoning up his shirt.

"What is it Tosh?"

"We just got a rift spike. One of the biggest we have ever had in a long while."

"Where?"

Tosh looked at the computer screen. "Out in the middle of nowhere…"

"Alien?"

"It's different energy pattern to the usual, I have never seen anything like it…" She paused looking at him. "So I would say yes."

He gave a nod. "Let's move! Owen, Gwen!" He yelled.

As soon as the requested came into sigh Jack shouted again. "Let's move!"

They piled into the Torchwood SUV and screeched away.

"You are three minutes out from the location." There was silence for a moment before Tosh spoke again with urgency. "The energy signature is moving!"

"Where to and how fast?" Jack rumbled with authority, taking a sharp turn.

"Towards us," Tosh spoke in a surprised tone. "And at about three miles an hour…"

"That's very nice of the alien, walking to come meet us!" Owen laughed sarcastically.

"A minute and a half until encounter" Tosh said.

Owen and Gwen quickly loaded the guns, and Jack stopped the car.

"I don't know what this is, but that energy is enough to wipe out the entire country. If I shoot, you shoot. Got it?" Jack whispered to them.

They nodded.

"Let's go. Move on all sides, Owen, Gwen. I am going in front, you two at the sides."

They nodded again and stepped out of the car. It was pitch black, raining, and in the middle of a field. Jack thought that he could make out a figure walking towards them, it looked weak.

"State your name, species and your purpose on planet Earth!" He shouted, hoping the creature could understand English. The figure stopped, just for a moment and then began to stumble towards Jack at a faster pace. He couldn't make out what it was, but no chances.

He fired.

The one shot made the creature collapse, he could see Owen approaching the creature first before he got up and bolted back for the truck. Jack approached the figure at a quicker pace.

A girl. Dirty Blonde. He knelt down, and turned her over.

Jack looked down at the girl, not believing his eyes. He took a knife, and cut her shirt off. It had landed in the lower left of her ribcage. Her white shirt already soaked in blood, he knew it was too late. But he still had to try.

"Jack? Jack, who is this?" Gwen asked gently but yet panic laced her voice.

Owen came running back, and started working.

"Jack I need you to move your hand." Owen's firm voice rattled through Jack's head for a moment.

He snapped his hand back and let Owen work.

"Jack! Who is she?" Gwen asked again.

Jack looked at Gwen, sorrow in his eyes.

"Rose. Her name is Rose Tyler…"

* * *

**Gargantuan thanks to my spectacular Beta, who helped me redo this chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Roses Past~**_

"Jack, I'm giving her another minute. If she doesn't respond, I'm calling it…" Owen said solemnly, still working on Rose.

There was a deathly silence as Gwen stared at her watch, the time seeming to go by too fast.

"Anything Owen?" Jack asked, trying to hide the pain that filled his voice. If she died here, he knew that a certain storm would come.

"Nothing… Gwen?"

"Forty-five seconds and counting…"

They continued to wait in silence; the wind blew by making it colder than before.

"Five… four… three… two… one." Gwen whispered, the blonde on the ground stayed still and unresponsive.

"Time of death at… 9:07pm." Gwen muttered woefully, looking at Jack and Owen.

"Come on, let's get her back to the hub…" Jack whispered, and leaned down to pickup Rose.

Her eyes abruptly flung open, and she gasped for air.

"What the hell?" Owen shouted, reeling backwards. The wound he had spent the last five minutes working on healed over with a new layer of skin.

"Not again…" She mumbled, as she gripped her head.

"Rose?" Jack kneeled down to her, and slipped off his coat. He helped pull her up into a sitting position and wrapped his coat around her; Rose automatically gripped it into her exposed chest.

"Thanks for shooting at me!" She mumbled dryly, Jack presented his hand and she took it as he pulled her upwards.

"Jack, she was dead." Gwen said pointing a finger at her.

Jack frowned at Rose, waiting for her to explain.

"I can't die…" She muttered, still coming to terms with that fact.

"Come again?"

"I can't die, Jack."

"Rose, h-how?" Jack stammered on his words.

"Can we go back to someplace I can get a real shirt and a nice cup of tea?"

He nodded, and he placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the SUV and departed back to Torchwood.

The drive was long and quiet; she had nodded off halfway and was gently woken up when they arrived.

After Rose got a new shirt, they sat around the conference table, now joined by Ianto and Tosh.

"Rosie…" Jack's voice caught her attention, she took a sip of the tea someone had made for her and placed it back onto the table.

There was a pause.

"You remember that clone of The Doctor's right?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, The Doctor sent him and I back to the other universe." Jack raised his eyebrows, shocked. "He had all good intentions, Jack, The Doctor thought that we could live our lives out happily."

Rose swallowed; she felt bile crawling up her throat, the bad part was coming.

"He turned mad, the clone, chased me across the galaxy. He got close so many times… I have this pent up energy or something that a lot of people would have wanted. A hole in space was my only chance of escape, so I jumped through, and got stuck in the void for… a forever. I died so many times in a thousand different ways, and one day a hole reappeared not the same one I know that much. I wiggled my way through it, and was met by a very old friend… After that I've been travelling around, saving civilizations, and stuff. Thought I would stop by for a friendly visit, but my vortex manipulator," she pointed to her wrist, and Jack's eyes widened. "Dropped me off at the far end of the city…"

"Energy?" Gwen asked.

Rose nodded, and downed another small sip of hot tea.

"I can control it, but I don't like using it. Funny enough, it takes up a lot of my own energy. Makes me very drowsy…"

"Rose is that my…?" Jack motioned to her wrist.

She bit her lip. "Well I am not supposed to say anythin'…" She got up and tapped the two manipulators together, and they sparked.

"Same vortex manipulator, different points in its own history…"

Rose nodded.

"I will be right back…" And Jack ran out of the room.

The Torchwood team watched Jack leave the room like hawks, and snapped their heads to Rose when he was definitely gone. "Alright then Rose, spill it."

"Huh?" Rose scrunched her eyebrows together, hunching further back into her seat.

"Who is Jack, since you know him so well?" Owen continued.

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"Jack can't die, like you!"

Rose's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that."

"But-" Gwen started, then Jack walked back in.

"Are they trying to get you to talk about me?" Jack smirked.

"No." Gwen defended her self.

"Absolutely not…" Ianto said picking up Rose's empty mug and left the room.

"No way." Owen raised his hands in the air.

"Not at all!" Tosh shook her head.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Come on I have to show you all something…"

Jack led them all out of them room.

Ianto joined them again and walked up close to Jack, brushing arms.

Rose looked between Jack and Ianto.

"No!" She looked between them some more, and then looked to Jack.

"What can I say?"

"Oh that is brilliant! That is bloody brilliant!" She laughed.

He gave her a large grin. "Now everybody, watch." He turned to the computers, and they saw energy readings. One of the lines went off the scale.

"Oh yeah, that's me…" Rose said.

They all looked at her, everyone except Jack. He already knew.

"Can't tell you why… Don't exactly know myself!"

"That much energy?" Jack looked at her.

"Jack, I don't want to spend time looking at readings, I would like to spend some time with you." Rose said tiredly, that jump through The Vortex had taken its toll on her.

Jack sighed, and wrapped his arms around Rose. "Okay, we will spend some time together."

"So what do you do, when you're not out saving the world?"

He drew a blank.

"Fine I'll choose…" Rose walked over to the lift, they watched her curiously, and she turned around. "Parallel Torchwood."

Jack joined her on the lift, the Torchwood team returning to their work.

She sat down and the bar tender looked at her.

"Something strong…" She muttered, and he nodded.

A shot appeared in front of Rose, and Jack looked between it and Rose.

"Seriously Rose?"

"It doesn't matter, I can't get drunk anyway."

She downed the shot and sighed, for what was a second the buzz filled her head before disappearing completely, but the burning sensation remained.

"Rose, have you found him?" Jack asked.

She shook her head.

"How long have you been searching? I know he can be a tough man to find."

Tears formed in her eyes "He left me on a beach, with that stupid copy of himself!" She cried, and the shot glass in front of her shattered.

His eyes widened, letting out a small cough. "Do you want to find him?" He put his hand on her shoulder to give her a source of comfort.

"I- I-" She choked back the tears. "I don't know…"

"He loves you, you know that. He was trying-"

"I know what he was trying to do, Jack. But, you know he never asked? He didn't exactly give me a choice; I know it was partly my fault…" Her hands hiding her face.

Jack pulled her into a hug. "Come on, let's go somewhere where it won't cause a scene when you blow stuff up."

He led her outside, they strolled around until they reached the dock overlooking the water.

"You okay?"

"I will be…"

"Rose?"

"Like I said, I will be…"

"You sure?"

She nodded "If he comes around here, just…"

Rose didn't know what to tell him, but Jack understood her.

"I get it. I am always here for you Rose, never forget that."

"I know you are, even five billion years in the future."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Spoilers."

"Oh really? Spoilers? I like that word." He grinned, but then it faltered. "How do I look in the future?"

Rose laughed.

"No seriously, do I age?"

She laughed some more. "I can't tell you!"

Jack pulled her into another hug. "I missed you, Rosie."

She hugged back. "I missed you too, Jack."

A beeping came from Rose's vortex manipulator. She pulled away and opened the flap, and read the words that appeared on the screen.

"Well?"

"I've got to go." She gave him a sad smile

"Go Rosie, go and save the world…" He gave a short chuckle. "God that sounded cheesy…"

They both laughed, and hugged again.

"Hey you got something to…?" He pointed to his vortex manipulator.

She rolled her eyes with a grin and then reached into her pocket, and pulled out her sonic. It created a whirling noise, and his manipulator sparked.

"You know that he will just deactivate it again, right?" She laughed, slipping the device back into her jacket.

"Yeah," his voice disappointed for a moment before grinning in triumph. "But I will use it while I can."

She giggled. "Bye Jack."

"Bye Rosie."

And with that, she was gone.

_**~Doctors Present~**_

"Okay, where are we going _this_ time?" Amy called out, rather annoyed with The Doctor's secrecy, that as well as being throttled around in the TARDIS more than usual.

"To a friend!" The Doctor shouted back, while trying to fly the TARDIS upside down.

"The TARDIS doesn't seem like your friends!" Rory pointed out.

"Now that's not true!" He said while pulling down the last lever. "Just this one."

"So are we visiting this friend in a different points in his timeline?" River asked.

The Doctor grinned, running out of the TARDIS, his companions in tow.

He stepped outside; looking up he saw a water feature as tall as a building.

The Doctor faced the tower full on. "Tell Jack, 'The Doctor is in', and yes I know you are watching!" He bellowed out at the building.

"Have you finally lost it?" Amy asked walking up to stand at The Doctor's side.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment and then saw an all to familiar face rise up from the sidewalk, and he smiled.

"Jack, good to see you."

"Where the hell have you been?" He was angry, and he stayed on the perception filter, making it look like The Doctor was talking to himself.

"Going around, traveling, the usual…"

"Okay I think he has lost it…" Amy declared.

"No Amy!" The Doctor spun back around to her, and grabbed her hand. He positioned her head two inches away from Jack. "Look!"

"Doctor, there is nothing there…"

"Come on, Amelia! Use that brain of yours!"

"Okay, you really have lost it."

The Doctor sighed he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him off of the perception filter.

"What?" Rory stepped back.

"He doesn't bite… Mostly… Perception filter, doesn't let you see what is there…"

"Hello," he walked over to Amy. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" He took her hand, and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm Amy."

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled at him.

"I'm Amy's husband, Rory." Rory spoke up.

Jack took Rory's hand, and kissed it as well. "Hello to you, too." Jack grinned.

He then turned to River Song, and placed a kiss on her hand. "Hello."

"Everyone on the sidewalk!" The Doctor huffed.

The four of them squeezed on with The Doctor, and stood still as the lift went down. Once they reached the bottom, the group stepped off.

"Doctor, welcome to Torchwood." Jack gestured around, then turned to The Doctor. "Nice regeneration by the way, you look like a teenager." He hooted.  
"What's next a baby?"

"I am over a thousand years old!"

Jack laughed, before his face turned serious.

"I know why you are here. And she is not pleased with you."

"She was here? When?"

"Spoilers."

The Doctor groaned. "How did she get here then?"

"Vortex manipulator."

The Doctor nodded "Did she say anything about… me?"

"As a matter of a fact she did…" Jack raised his hand, and slapped the Doctor clean across his face.

The Doctor stumbled back, and rubbed his cheek. River placed her hand where her gun was, Jack looked over

"Oh go on, I am going to do much worse to him…" Jack growled out.

The Doctor regained his balance, and looked at Jack.

"What was that for?"

"From Rose, like I said Doctor she is not happy with you."

"Why?"

"Bad Wolf Bay. The beach. The clone. Leaving her there. Figure it out."

"I left her there so-"

"I know!" Jack sighed, running a hand over his face. "But things went wrong, the clone turned mad… He hurt her Doctor, chased her across the galaxy. She escaped into the void, and waited for way too long there. I don't know how long, but too long in my opinion."

"How-"

"Spoilers."

"Jack-"

"Spoilers!"

"But-"

"You hurt her, Doctor! She is like my family, the only thing I have got left! And do you know what happens to people that hurt Rose?" Jack started at him, but then you could hear a gunshot.

Jack fell to the floor.

"River!" The Doctor yelled.

"He was-"

"He wasn't going to hurt me all that bad, I probably deserved it…"

Rory rushed over to Jack, and started doing CPR. The Doctor walked over, and pulled Rory off of Jack.

"Rory, he will be fine…"

"But he is shot, let me help him, I'm a nurse!"

"Rory, come on."

"Doctor!"

Then Jack gasped, and his eyes snapped open.

"How- What- How?" Amy asked.

Jack stood up; the bullet hole on his head healed itself. "I can't die."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"I am over two thousand years old, and I have died more times than I can count for."

"Jack what happened to her, where did she go?" The Doctor walked back over to him.

"I don't know, she just left. She had my vortex manipulator, how could she have that?"

"Your future self probably," The Doctor guessed. "And you have no clue where she went?"

"Nope, I haven't heard from her since…"

"Fat lot of good you are…"

"Thanks."

"Come on you three, back to the TARDIS!"

"Why can't he come?" Rory questioned, gesturing to Jack.

Jack spoke up, repeating what The Doctor had told him so long ago. "I am a fixed point in time and space. I am wrong, according to him."

The Doctor hummed in agreement. "Sorry, Jack."

"That's alright, I got my own way of travel." Jack started typing into his vortex manipulator.

"I disabled that!"

"And she fixed it!" Jack yelped seeing The Doctor grab his sonic. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Jack don't-" Before the Doctor could finish, he was gone. "Great…"

"What is wrong with a vortex manipulator? I have one." River lifted up her wrist.

"Other than the obvious that it is a cheap, nasty version of time travel, he can't have one. I can't have him going around screwing up the universe…"

"So, do we go after him?" Rory piped up.

"No, Rose is top priority." He mumbled as they all ran back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Sir, the prisoner is waking up…" A young lady informed him.

He gave a nod and headed to the containment area.

"Is it speaking?"

One of the many people monitoring it pressed a few keys, making it so everyone could hear its broken voice.

"The storm is coming. The storm is coming. The storm is coming."

* * *

**Ginormous thanks to my wonderful Beta, who helped me redo this chapter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

"What now, Sweetie?" River asked, as they all walked back onto the TARDIS.

"I honestly have no idea…" His hand shuffled through his hair, before running back around the console.

"Well, isn't there anyone else we can talk to?" Amy suggested.

"Not really, Rose was only ever really close to Jack. Besides her mother and Mickey of course, but they're out of the question. They're in another universe." The Doctor frowned, his thought process running double speed.

"What are you going to do, then?"

He looked over to River, his eyes full of anguish. "I don't know."

_**~Rose's Past~**_

Rose arrived at the point of the distress call, but found nothing. Nobody. She looked around, and checked the vortex manipulator, making sure she got the time right.

Something was very wrong.

She walked around, looking for signs of life. Everything was empty. Rose stumbled, screeching when she felt a sharp prick in her arm; she looked down, and saw a dart. She ripped it out and examined it; she shot her eyes around, looking for what might be the source of where the dart came from. A wave of fatigue came over her like a thick blanket, so she ran. Her legs began to drag on the ground as she felt another prick in her back, and she tumbled towards the ground.

Rose felt a banging on her head as she became slowly aware of her surroundings; it felt like chains were holding her down. She groaned opening her eyes and looked around, the room that was stark white. She looked down to see, in fact, that chains _were _wrapped around her. She had things attached to her chest, and she looked around frantic.

A door swung open.

"Where am I?" She demanded. Rose struggled against the chains; a shock ran throughout her body. She felt as if her very life force was draining out of her.

"The Bad Wolf." He spoke quietly, but authority was held in his voice. "We have been watching you."

She struggled more, but she got more shocks making her stiffen as she yelled in pain.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Oh, poor, Wolf." He walked over to her, and lifted up her chin. She tried to pull away, but he held her face firmly. "You see, you have a gift to give, a special energy source that we need desperately. And you responded to our distress call. Good girl." He patted her head. "Your energy can fuel everything we need, but there is something else."

He got really close to her face, and Rose gathered up enough blood and saliva to spit on him. It landed right in his eye, and he wiped it away.

"I would never."

He slapped her.

"Unfortunately you don't have a voice in the matter. Your energy can rewrite time, and space." He growled stepping away. "We need you for that." He made a motion with his hands, and so much electricity flooded through Rose's body she felt unconsciousness creeping in, she screamed in pain, and the man just stood there. "The Bad Wolf is what makes you immortal." He bellowed over her cries of agony. "And that's just what we need."

Rose stopped screaming, her head dropping. The electricity still pulsed through the chains. He nodded, as he watched the electricity burn her skin, just waiting. He grinned in triumph when Rose gasped for air, her eyes flung open, and they glistened gold. She screamed, and the man walked out of the room. Seconds later, golden energy flowed out of Rose, but it didn't stay it formed a ball of light in the center of the room, and then disappeared down.

Tears streamed down of her face, as she watched her golden energy being dragged away from her. Rose's world went black again, and she woke up. More golden light flowed out of her, and blood started dripping down her arms, and drenched her clothes.

They didn't stop the shocks they didn't need to.

Rose couldn't die.

_**~Doctors Present~**_

"Doctor, there has to be something we can do. Isn't there something?" Rory looked at him.

"I don't know! Why does everyone expect me to know everything?" He growled out in frustration.

"Because you always say you do…" Amy whispered.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know! For once in my very long life, I don't know!"

"Well, Jack was useless. Let's think. Who else would know something?" River walked around the console, pressing buttons. "Looks like an octopus?" She hinted.

The Doctor scrunched his face. "The Ood? They are just… Ood!"

"And they can see the future and the present in different places of the universe."

"River." He ran over to her and kissed her forehead. "You're a genius!"

"Well, you could say it more often!" She rolled her eyes, and helped him fly the TARDIS.

_**~Rose's Past~**_

It had been years since she had been locked away, years of pain.

She was allowed one hour of peace every year, just an hour and that was all, an hour that was spent in darkness of her unconscious state. From what Rose had been able to gather over the years, she figured out they were building something, something that required the energy she withheld. Her energy was used to keep their planet alive and to fuel this… thing they were building.

Her hair had grown several feet. They never gave her food, or water, why should they waste their resources on someone who couldn't die?

But one day, out of the blue, they started running around like chickens with their heads but off. Like they were running out of time. They wouldn't tell her anything, but then again she hadn't seen another person in so many years. They had blindfolded her years back, when her eyes freaked out some of the newbies that joined.

The color white had burned her eyes if she had them open, and there was always so much blood. Dried and fresh. The air was filled with a metallic smell, Rose wasn't sure if there was actually any real oxygen left. Her throat burned for water, and her stomach begged for food. Usually Rose was curvy, but almost nothing was left of her. It was liked someone vacuumed the contents of her leaving only her skin and bones. But every day, she wished she could die, instead of feeling like her life force was being dragged out like a piece of thread.

_**~Doctor's present~**_

The Doctor ran through the snow of the Ood's home world, into the place he knew he would find out what he needed.

"Doctor." One of them spoke. "Why are you here?"

"My friend, she's in danger." He sighed frustrated. "I think – I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I don't know where to find her, and I need your help." He looked at the aliens, his eyes begging them.

"Join our circle, Doctor." He sat down, and joined hands with them. Images of Rose flashed before her eyes, then he heard a scream. A heart-shattering scream.

"Where is she?" He frantically asked them.

He joined hands with them again, and a planet came into view. He knew it. Or at least he thought he did.

Once The Doctor was sure he knew where to find Rose, He stood up and bowed to the Ood, and thanked them.

"Wait, Doctor." Ood Sigma called out gently, stopping The Doctor in his tracks. "Don't forget."

That was all Ood Sigma said before he joined his hands with his fellow Ood, closing his eyes.

He frowned before running out of the cave, back to the TARDIS.

_**~Rose's Present~**_

Rose didn't feel like she was conscious, like she was just an observer to the madness.

"The storm is coming." She repeated over and over, she couldn't stop. The electricity still flowed, and she could feel the power amplifying, but she didn't scream.

"Why is she saying that?" A man looked at the screen. It wasn't the same man from all those years ago; his body had expired and had died a long time ago.

"I don't know sir, but she won't stop."

"The storm? What storm?"

"We don't know. She started about ten minutes ago."

The officer in charge tried not to show any concern or panic, even though what she was saying was terrifying in some forbidden way.

He gave a cough. "How is it coming? Is it almost done?"

One of the staff led him to another room, and in the middle he looked on the pedestal. There it was. The mold for a gem. The golden energy slowly sprinkled into it, but it wasn't even half done. All these years, and it wasn't even half done.

"What happened? It was growing rapidly last week!" The staff member was silent and he snapped his head around. "What?"

"The process, it has started…" The staff member told him in a factual drone like voice. The man's jaw dropped, and ran back into the other room.

The process; it was caused by the extraction of all her energy. She was being wiped from all of time and space. Like she never existed.

"Turn the electricity on, all the way! The highest voltage, we need to harvest more energy! Quickly, the process had started!"

"What process, sir?" One of them asked.

"See you can't even remember! Get the eye drives, before we all forget!"

Another staff member nodded, and ran off to the other room. She came back and handed an eye drive to everyone. The staff put they eye patches on, and they started remembering again.

"Sir, all these years… I know we're not supposed to ask, but what is the purpose of this? Why do we need her?"

"For the same reason my great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother needed Professor River Song."

"Which is?"

"To bring down the most feared being in the cosmos, The Doctor. We work in the name of Madame Kovarian!"

_**~Doctor's Present~**_

"Doctor, I forget. What are we doing?" Rory looked at The Doctor who ran around the TARDIS console pressing buttons.

"What do you mean? How stupid are you Rory?! We are-" He froze and furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn't even remember.

"We were doing something so important…" River spoke, looking at all of them, not seeing one bit of recognition in neither her parents nor The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the co-ordinates he entered moments before "Looks like we were heading to…" He eyebrows shot up, and stared at the screen.

"Doctor?" Amy made her way over to him, while clutching the console. "Doctor, what is it?"

"We're heading to Demons Run. The planet, not the space ship. It is called Demons Run, the second."

"I don't suppose they are friendly, and will offer us tea?" Rory hopefully asked.

"Afraid not, it doesn't make sense. Why were we going there?" He landed the TARDIS. "Something's wrong, but what?"

_**~Rose's Present~**_

Rose kept repeating the words, as golden energy escaped from her body. Her physical body kept repeating, "The storm is coming" as tears poured heavily down her face. She suddenly stopped, and she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

She could feel it.

She was fading into time.

Fading into nothing.

* * *

**Huge thanks to my amazing Beta, who helped me redo this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The electricity still crackled, but she couldn't feel it. Her hand turned solid again, and she finally let out a scream. This was worse than ever before, it raced across her skin, and the golden energy escaped her being with every breath she took and lost. Rose's awareness faded, and her breath left her body. But it was only a matter of minutes before she woke up again.

* * *

The Doctor and Ponds walked out of the TARDIS doors, looking around they were in some sort of facility. The walls were only holding by random patched of plaster, wood and metal. It was deathly quiet for a moment, only to be broken by a scream. They didn't hesitate as the four moved to the source, and were met by a door, The Doctor tried to open it. It was locked. He pulled his sonic out, and the door opened with ease. They stumbled in to see a bunch of people at computers with eye patches.

A woman turned to him and let out a gasp as she stumbled backwards. The Doctor heard the screams for a moment more before they were silenced.

"You! You're The Do-Doctor." The woman breathed out.

"Now, what is going on here?" He demanded. "This has to stop!"

"We can't!" The young lady was terrified. "We're under strict orders."

River stepped forward, placing a hand on her gun. "Tell us what it going on."

"The only thing I can do is take you to the commander, he can give you answers." Her voice shook as she looked between River and the gun.

"Take me to your leader." A frown graced his face, he had always wanted to say that… but he has already said it before, but where? He turned back to the Ponds. "Stay here, and find out whatever you can!" They nodded, and he went off with the young woman.

They walked down the long hallway, and he could hear her heavy breathing.

"Why are you wearing the Eyedrives?" He looked at her, and she stiffened.

"Because she is starting to fade. She is starting to fade into time, we were starting to forget, and this lets us remember."

The Doctor frowned again. That had happened to him and the Ponds, they had been coming here for a reason and they couldn't remember. Was 'she' the reason they came here? Why was she being erased from time?"

"Who is she?"

"I don't know she was already here when I was recruited. We were told to never to open the door; only a select few go in there. They usually go mad."

"Why is she here?"

"She fuels our planet, and we sell her energy."

"But why?"

"Because everything else has run out, she is our only option…"

He was about to say something else, but they reached a door. The Doctor nodded to the girl, who walked away. He turned to the door and slowly opened it, and there was a man inside standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

With a gun in his hands.

* * *

Amy, River, and Rory watched everyone with a hawk's eye. The people in the room paid no mind to them, they seemed too busy to bother.

River walked over to one of them, an older man, he seemed to be the supervisor or he knew what he was going on, shouting orders as such. She walked up to him, standing a foot away. "Now, care to tell me what is in there?"

"N-"

River cocked her gun, and put it up to his head "Might want to think carefully about your answer."

"None of us really know, it our job to maintain levels, that's all." His voice sounded detached, like he was repeating something. "We are here to keep out planet alive."

Amy and Rory watched their daughter, taking their eyes off of the others. A button was pressed, and the scream pierced through the air again. River snapped her head around, and saw a younger man glaring at her.

"Turn it off!" She pointed her gun at him.

He looked at her, then at the screen. Taking his fist, he smashed it into the computer. Sparks flew, and the scream intensified.

"Deadlocked." A robotic voice rang through the air.

The man smiled, and pulled his arm out of the shattered machine. It was now covered in burns, and blood.

"It is deadlocked, no one can lift the deadlock."

* * *

The Doctor looked at the gun being pointed at him, and then looked at the man behind the gun.

"Interesting. Now can we have a nice chat without the gun?" The Doctor requested looking carefully between the weapon and the man. "Mind telling me what this is all about? You could have left instead of hurt a poor person for energy."

The man gave a scoff. "This operation wasn't created for the soul purpose to fuel our planet, but to bring you down."

"Are you really going to use that?" The Doctor looked back down at the gun in the man's hands.

He could hear the gun click into position.

The Doctor kept his hands up, looking around; he needed to distract the man. "What are you keeping here? What could possibly generate all this power?"

The man was about to answer, but a scream rang through the air. The Doctor snapped his head around, and a shot fired. He spun back around to see the man's hand shaking, breathing heavily. The Doctor looked down to see if he had been the target.

He had not.

Following the direction the gun had been pointing, he looked shoulder to see where the shot had hit.

The wall was singed all the way through into the hallway.

"It is made out of time energy, Doctor! One blast and you would have never existed." He started aiming, but The Doctor remained calm.

"If you shoot me, then all of this would have never existed. You probably wouldn't exist now." He walked closer to the man. "The whole universe wouldn't exist. Would you really risk that?"

The man frowned his mouth agape, The Doctor slowly approached hands still in the air. Then lowering them gently onto the gun and taking it from the commander's hands.

"It's okay…" He mumbled, while taking the weapon. The man stumbled back and The Doctor began looking over the weapon he had almost been destroyed with.

It was alien, but there was something that powered it. Something different. He searched the compartments, and found something. A gem. Why did that sound familiar? It glowed gold, and The Doctor could feel its immense power.

"What powers this?" He spat at the Commander.

"Her life force. They said we could never kill you with a gun. A man like you understands every warfare, except the cruelest." He saw the Doctor's face flinch. "Oh, that's what River Song said all those years ago. Back when she was the one to bring you down. But in the end we all serve the same purpose, you are a threat, Doctor!"

"What is it that you have here, Commander?" He said through his clenched teeth, trying not to explode.

"Why don't you go see her? She talked about a storm recently. Wolves hide from storms, don't they?" He cocked his head, and The Doctor punched him square in the face. The Commander fell back, blood trickled out of his nose. He was unconscious, and The Doctor stormed out of the room. He couldn't help but feel like he should remember something about a wolf. That a wolf was very important to him.

* * *

River pulled the trigger, and the man breathed his last breath.

"One of you!" She pointed to them with her gun. "Shut it off!"

"We can't… it is deadlocked. Nothing can shut it off now…" The old man grumbled gravely.

"Then let us in." River glared at him.

He snapped his head up to her. "You will die. Her power is too strong, we will all die, if she is unleashed."

"No." Amy walked over to him. "You are torturing someone innocent, someone who doesn't deserve it." Amy got really close to his face. "And if you don't let us in there right now, then…"

"Then?" He countered.

"You don't want to know. I am Amelia Pond; I had a crack in my bedroom wall, a crack that was two points of time and space that never should have touched. The whole universe was pouring into my head every night, and I can tell you right now that whatever that is," Amy pointed to the door. "Is more powerful then we could all imagine. But it is scared, alone, and in pain. And it is time for all of this to end!"

"This project will never end!" He screamed back at her, but he wasn't angry. No, he was terrified and tired, he had worked here too long, and seen so much in his time here.

"Yes it will! You see that man with the big nose?" Amy motioned to Rory. "That is Rory Williams, The Last Centurion, and he has lived for more than two thousand years. And over there," Amy motioned to River, who had lowered her gun but still at the ready. "She is the child of the TARDIS, very good with a gun and-" She paused, watching the old man. "She is River Song," The man flinched at her name. "The woman who really killed The Doctor, then ripped apart the universe to save his life." Amy stared into his eyes. "Then there is The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, and he is on his way here. So if you don't want to answer to him, then answer to me!" She screamed the last part at him.

He slowly reached over and pressed a few buttons, typing in multiple codes and the doors started making loud unlocking noises.

The moment the door had finished making clicking noises, The Doctor came into the room and walked over to the steel door.

He looked up to his companions and River gave a nod. "It's open Doctor."

Slowly he put his hand on the door, and listened to the never-ending cry of agony. His hearts shattered for the creature that was on the other side of the door, wondering what could have possibly been powerful enough to generate a whole planet and more. The Doctor pushed the heavy door open with a loud grinding sound, and upon what he saw rage and horror took over his face as he looked upon a body showered in electricity.

* * *

**Big thanks to my Beta, who helped me redo this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor looked at the screaming figure as electricity shot out of every chain. Her scream was so full of pain. He rushed over to her, trying to figure out a solution. All of the sudden she stopped screaming, and her head fell to her shoulder.

"Is she dead?" Amy asked shakily following him into the room.

The Doctor ran his sonic over her, and looked at the results.

"Yes." He said coldly. He watched as the electricity danced across her skin, and instinctively he reached for her hand. But he didn't know why.

"Doctor!" River grabbed his wrist. "The electricity is still flowing!" Just as she said that, a gasp for air and a scream was heard. The Doctor's eyes widened as he watched the girl, who he just saw, die coming back to life.

"That's impossible…" He muttered to himself, he snapped his head up looking around following the chains. They had to turn the electricity off, but he didn't know how.

"How do we turn this off?" Amy yelled over her scream, her eyes fixed on the girl.

"I don't know!" He shouted back at her, and hit himself on the head. Trying to think of a plan. He moved closer to River, his shoes sticking to the bloody floor.

"River, go get Jack!" The Doctor called out, she nodded and activated her vortex manipulator, disappearing.

The Doctor turned back to the girl, and saw her head drop. Something was so familiar about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Amy looked at him, then back at the temporarily dead body.

"We have to wait until River gets Jack, he can short it out… But until then, I am not sure."

"What do you mean, Jack can short it out?" Rory took his eyes off the bloody floor and looked at The Doctor.

"Stay with her until River gets back with Jack."

"Doctor!" Amy stopped him "Where are you going?"

"I have a little chat with the commander…"

He stormed out of the room, his shoes leaving bloody foot prints in his path. The room that was just full of people, was now empty. Peaking over the desk, he saw many piles of dust. Golden energy was floating around the room, and he figured he knew what happened. Something seemed so familiar, so important to him. Golden energy, dust, a wolf? He didn't know what to think.

But right now the commander needed his attention.

* * *

River flashed into the Torchwood facility and looked around. Pitch black. She walked up the stairs, and held her gun firmly. Bursting through a set of doors she found a naked Jack, and someone else naked.

"Don't you ever do anything else?" River shook her head, lowering her gun.

Jack quickly started putting his pants back on, and the other man hurried to get dressed.

"River?" Jack looked at her, slipping on a shirt.

"Bad timing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" The other man exclaimed rapidly buttoning up his shirt.

"No, there is always room for a third." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to," River poured sarcasm into those words. "I can't. The Doctor needs you."

"Needs me? What does he want with me?"

"It's complicated, we just need you right now."

"What is it?"

River sighed. "It's bad. That's the only way I can put it."

Jack nodded, and put on his military coat.

"Ianto." Jack looked at his flustered boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"Owen's in charge…"

Ianto nodded, slipping his tie around his neck.

River raised her arm and Jack placed a hand on her vortex manipulator, she activated it and they were gone.

* * *

The Doctor stormed into the room, and found the Commander backing away from the golden light.

"Please, help me!" The commander shrieked.

"Why should I? You tortured someone, for a very long time. Who is she?"

"You know her, you just can't remember her." He stuttered out grimly.

"Why not?"

"I won't tell you. This was created to stop you, and here _I am_ about to die. I never wanted this, I inherited it!"

"You were all mighty and proud of it before. You were proud to be working to kill me." The Doctor remarked, remaining in the doorway.

"What about you Doctor? Turning into The Oncoming Storm? You wonder why we fear you."

"Tell me then, why do you fear me?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"You're the destroyer of worlds, you burn races, and bring down armies! Sending the worst creatures in the universe running. What happens when you turn on the human race?"

"Nothing. Because I will never, the human race is so important. I protect them, I do everything in my power to keep them safe. But you only look at the bad."

"Look at you now. Making me stand against the wall. I am more afraid of you than that!" He pointed to the golden energy swirling around the room.

"The gem. What is it?"

"Her life force."

"What does that mean?"

"It is everything she is."

"Who is _she_?"

"The Bad Wolf!"

"Her real name!"

The Doctor picked up a pistol from the desk, and cocked it. He clenched is jaw. 'Coward or killer?' repeated in his mind over and over.

"Go on then! Kill me!"

The Doctor inched his hand towards the trigger. Half a centimeter, and that was it. Gone. Done. Never to see the light of day again. He clenched the pistol harder, willing himself to do it. For once, be a killer. Don't be a coward. But that didn't happen. The pistol dropped, and The Doctor eyed the commander. He was trying to act all tough, but underneath he was scared. Scared out of his wits. The Doctor saw the energy swirling above their heads.

"Have fun." He uttered, then stormed out of the room. The man's screams came from the room he was just in and they were silenced as quickly as he left.

* * *

When he and River landed, Jack observed the room, and looked upon the horrifying situation. His nose crinkled at the heavy metallic smell, his boots stuck to the floor from the blood. He looked at the girl, and ran over to her. His eyes widened when he saw her face.

"Where's The Doctor?"

They were about the answer, but he burst through the doors.

"Jack, if you handle the electricity, then I can get her out of the chains, River you go to the computer and try to stop it from there. Amy, Rory go back to the TARDIS, I need you there ready."

The Ponds ran to their places and Jack placed his hands on the chair. The girl was dead for the moment, but she was bound to wake up soon. Jack cringed in pain, his face scrunching together. He absorbed as much electricity as he could, and then pushed himself to absorb more. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and ran it over the chains, and they unlocked. She almost fell out of the chair, but The Doctor caught her.

Jack gasped as he pried his hands off the chair, taking a few deep breaths before helping the Doctor remove the chains from around the girl

Something was so familiar about her face to The Doctor, but he couldn't focus on that now. He shuffled her into his arms, and ran back to the TARDIS, Jack not far behind as he rushed into the medical bay.

"Rory!"

"I'm on it!"

Rory rushed over and hooking up the machines he understood. Her breathing returned, meaning she was alive, just unconscious. The Doctor began doing most of the work for Rory, and Jack just watched The Doctor.

Why wasn't he furious?

Then it hit him.

Jack pulled The Doctor aside. "Doc, you know who she is, right?" Jack looked him in the eye.

He reeled back looking Jack over. "Do you?"

"Doctor, this is important." Jack insisted, and The Doctor waited a moment. Jack obviously not answering, he sighed.

"No. I don't."

"Why don't you remember her?"

"None of us could remember why we even went to her location in the first place!" The Doctor ran a hand over his face looking over to Rory, who was going over the girl's vitals. "She was slowly being erased from time as they took her… I don't know, energy?" He looked over to Jack, confused. "Jack, who is she?"

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

The Doctor grumbled something along the lines of damning Jack for being a fixed point in time.

They went back to attending to the mysterious girl. Jack got scissors and cut her hair back to shoulder length. It was all brown, the blonde hanging at the ends. Her body was caked in blood. They managed to change her clothes, and wash down her frighteningly skinny frame. Burns covered her flesh, as well as open wounds, but were visibly healing over as they worked.

There was nothing they could do besides give her a clean up. She was hooked up to machines, and she was unconscious, it was almost pointless since she obviously couldn't die.

All of the sudden the heart monitor flat lined, and they all looked at her. She was fading.

"Doctor?" Amy looked at the girl, her body was literally fading.

The Doctor tried holding the girls hand, but it was just like air. Nothing. He couldn't grip it. Then she became solid again, and the steady beeping returned. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the golden gem.

"What's that?" Amy asked looking over his shoulder at the gem that lay in his hands.

"It's her life force apparently, found it after I… talked with the commander."

It was bursting with energy, and was hot to the touch. Slowly he placed it in her hand, and watched her grip it tight. Golden energy leaked out of her body everywhere, and her eyes flung open.

* * *

**A round of applause for my fantastic Beta, who helped me redo all the chapters, thus making them so much better :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it...? Could it be...? I HAVE UPDATED! You are not dreaming... do not panic. Deep breath in, and deep breath out. **

**Thanks to my amazing Beta, I couldn't do it without you :)**

* * *

The girl's eyes snapped open, golden light surrounding her. She screamed out, almost on instinct, the heart rate monitor struggled to keep up. She thrashed around, trying to get free of all the wires and tubes attached to her.

Jack quickly ran over, and held her arms down.

"Rose, Rose it's me. It's Jack. You're alright, calm down." Jack yelled over her screams, and the trashing slowly stopped.

Once Jack was sure her fit had finally ceased, he lifted his death grip from her arms and placed his hands gently on either side of her face.

"Rose?" He whispered.

"J-Jack?" Her hoarse voice cracked. "What…?" Rose looked around panic filling her eyes, not entirely sure where she was.

"Don't worry. We've got you, just sleep. They can't hurt you anymore." Jack stroked her hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She stared at his for a moment before relaxing and closed her eyes. He watched her shallow breaths, and moved away being certain she was asleep. Amy and Rory looked over at the girl in curiosity, River walked into the medical bay, and glanced at Rose.

River stumbled, latching a hand onto the doorframe. New images rushed into her head, and she felt foolish at forgetting such an important woman. She was so caught up in reliving all her newly discovered memories, that she didn't notice Amy turn around and motherly concern filled her eyes.

She rushed over to her daughter and helped her stand, River eyes still slightly clouded. "River, what's wrong?"

River looked at the red headed woman for a moment before giving a smile, feeling considerably better with all her memories in place.

"I'll be off, then." She started programming her vortex manipulator.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Just realized who she was." River motioned to the unconscious Rose. "She has a very complicated timeline. She's not supposed to see me, not yet."

"Does that mean she will be okay?" Jack interrupted.

River smirked.

"Spoilers." She pressed a button on her Vortex Manipulator, and was gone.

The Doctor felt the gears in his mind grinding, as he observed the unconscious girl. Flashes of a signature smile bombarded his mind. She was a companion from what he could gather, but why did she still feel like more? Who was she? Slowly he walked over to her, and held her frail hand. A perfect fit. It almost felt right, like it was meant to be.

He stared at her face, frowning and clenching his jaw, and more memories flashed before his eyes.

"_Run." _

He remembered saying to this girl, whatever her name was. He frowned in confusion as he thought back to his ninth regeneration, it seemed like so many bits and pieces were missing. Like spaces that required filling. He pitted the girl in that moment, realizing she would have known him right after the Time War.

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts and focused on the girl.

Just by holding her hand, he could he feel the power inside of her. The vortex ripping through her veins, changing her into the unknown.

Watching her wounds heal mysteriously fast, he began to wonder.

"What are you?" He sat down next to her, his hand still holding hers.

"Maybe she's from Earth?" Rory suggested, while he started checking her vitals again.

"_New, new Earth." _

"_New, new Doctor." _

Both of them holding hands and smiling, lying down on the sweet apple grass, the memories of the smell made his head burn. She was so important, so important to him.

But he hadn't the slightest clue at who this mysterious girl really was.

"What is happening to him?" Amy slid in next to Jack, a tone of concern in her voice.

He watched The Doctor closely. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his eyes shut tight. But he never let go of _her _hand.

And then it made sense.

"He is starting to remember her." Jack kept watching.

Amy frowned, wondering. "Who is she?"

"You guys knew about her, probably. It just happened, she was starting to fade out of existence, out of time, from what I gather. They were draining her energy, using it to make this gem. Her life force, without it she shouldn't exist. So the universe started to erase her from minds, memories, history, all of the above. She was, or should still be, very important to The Doctor, and when he remembers," Jack huffed in uncertainty. "All hell is going to break loose."

"Bad Wolf…" Amy rubbed her head; feeling like her mind was being invaded.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, that's it. She's returning to your memories, she's going to be okay." Jack looked at her, then to Rory who was doing the same thing.

Rory moved back next to them.

"What are we going to do, when he remembers?" Rory leaned close to Jack's ear, in an attempt for The Doctor not to hear them.

"I don't know." He frowned. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret." Jack moved in front of the door, knowing that a certain Oncoming Storm was ready to break loose any moment.

Rose stirred in her sleep. Her eyes moving in their sockets, seeing things that only she could. Reliving the hell she was in, the nightmares clawing at her. Eating her alive. She gripped onto the hand that was holding hers, and whispered one word.

Just one.

"Doctor."

The man in tweed lifted up his pained head, and leaned forward, staring at the girl. Did she…?

"Doctor." She repeated again.

He instinctively squeezed her hand, but he didn't know why. Waves of love and concern washed through his mind, leaving him more confused than ever. The pain in his head became immense, burning the farthest corners of his mind. Falling back into the chair, finally letting go of the girl's hand as his hands gripped his head. Swirls of golden light formed around his head, and everyone watched him in horror and confusion.

Cries of pain escaped his lips, as the energy started to swirl faster, and faster. Memories flooded through his pained mind, and he clenched his jaw in pain. The energy seeped into his skin, snapping back into his skull.

There was silence.

Slowly he opened his eyes, which were brimming with tears. Looking up at the girl who lay on the bed, his gaze made its way to her face, his hand instinctively gripped hers. Fury pulsed through his veins when he truly saw her. Scarred, burned, and tortured. There she was.

Rose Tyler.

The Big Bad Wolf.

Fighting for her never-ending life.

He stood up abruptly, and turned to see his companions eyeing him in curiosity and hesitation. Looking back at Rose, he placed a kiss on her forehead, and then gently laid her hand on her stomach. Anger started to intoxicate him, an unexplainable rage. He turned back around and met Jack's perfectly masked stare, before he growled out.

"I remember."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... I AM ALIVE!** **Sorry this took so long, but here it is! Reviews motivate me to write *hint hint* See you all next chapter... whenever that may be ;D**


End file.
